Processes for the addition of 1,1,1-trifluoroethane to fluorinated olefins using antimony pentafluoride as a catalyst have been described (see G. G. Belen'kii and L. S. German,Soviet Scientific Reviews, Sect. B, pp. 195-6, M. E. Volpin ed., (Harwood Academic Publishers, 1984). Processes for the addition of trifluoromethanes, including CHF.sub.3, to certain fluorinated olefins using aluminum chlorofluoride as a catalyst have also been described (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/000,720 and International Application No. PCT/US96/10872). Hydrofluorocarbons can be prepared by both processes.
Hydrofluorocarbon products are useful as refrigerants, fire extinguishants, heat transfer media, propellants, foaming agents, gaseous dielectrics, sterilant carriers, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents and power cycle working fluids. There is an interest in developing more efficient processes for the manufacture of hydrofluoroalkanes.